


Father

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Father!Robert, M/M, Vampire!Boateng, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: “现在，让我们一起下地狱吧。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没节操没下限，慎戳

那是吸血鬼的味道。是淡淡的铁锈味，血液的味道随着晚风从教堂敞开的窗口里吹进来。夏夜的空气湿润又甜美，充满诱惑，危险而致命的诱惑。罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基的手伸到长袍下握紧了那只银制的十字架。那十字架有闪亮尖利的末端，什琴斯尼离开的时候一脸郑重地把它挂在他的脖子上。

“Lewy，我知道你是个强壮的Omega，但不管怎么说，你终究是Omega。答应我，保护好自己。”

高大的Alpha用力拍拍他的肩。莱万发誓他看见他眼里有些闪闪亮的东西。“好啦，以后再也没人烦你啦，Lewy。”什琴斯尼笑起来，然后转身离开。

现在那只十字架被扯下来紧紧握在他手中。他不自觉地念起祷词。他站在神坛上，巨大的十字架肃穆地立在他身后，像个象征意味极强的背景。

锁芯转动的声音，吱呀一声，古旧厚重的大门被缓缓推开。他看见那个戴着兜帽的黑影站在门口。黑影踏着稳健的脚步，沿着座椅间的走道，一步步接近了他。吸血鬼的味道越发浓烈。

那人直接走到他面前站定，抬手摘下了兜帽。那是个极英俊的黑皮肤男人。他慢慢抬起头。

“您好啊，神父。”他笑起来。莱万僵在那里。吸血鬼在释放他的信息素。那是强壮的Alpha的味道。松针，海风，威士忌。铺天盖地的Alpha气息包裹住他。他眼睁睁看着那个男人探身向前。黑色的瞳孔近在咫尺。他动弹不得。

“热罗姆•博阿滕，请多指教。”吸血鬼耳语般说道，冰冷的手指包裹住他微微颤抖的手，他一个激灵，却已经晚了。十字架被从指间抽出，吸血鬼把它举在眼前细细端详。“它真漂亮，不是吗？”他抬眼看着莱万，舌尖舔过银制十字架精致的花纹，他的薄唇下有锋利的犬齿。这是性爱的暗示。这吸血鬼根本不惧怕。

“你比它更漂亮，我的神父……”他的话没能说完，莱万用尽全身的力气，一拳击向了他。他的身体在信息素的攻击下已经变得虚弱。博阿滕抓住了他的手腕。“心急了吗，神父？”他的手伸向挣扎着的神父的衣领。

神父双臂展开着，粗砺的绳索勒进皮肉。他全身赤裸，被固定在十字架上，他的长袍已被撕碎，落在一旁。他垂下头的样子像极了墙壁油画上被钉在十字架上的圣子。他的呼吸已经有些急促，Alpha的信息素过于强烈。作为神职人员，他至今保持着童贞。他的老师和同辈都是些温和善良的人。因此他从未经历过这样的信息素冲击。二十八年来他甚至连发情时的反应都被控制得很微弱。此时此刻吸血鬼的信息素已经扰乱了他，他的血液在血管里疯狂地奔流，心跳声如擂鼓般击打在他的耳膜。他全身发热。他不知道自己雪白的皮肤已经开始泛起情欲的粉红色。他扭着双腿试图掩饰自己的欲望，然而却被腿上紧缚着的绳索限制，将自己开始挺立的分身暴露在吸血鬼面前。他能感受到自己的腺体发烫。不行，不能这样。情热如同浪潮，击打着他的理智。他逼迫自己念诵起祷词，声音带着颤抖。

“主耶稣，请…请启示我祷告的心，用你的手抚摸我，使我在一切的事上刚强壮胆……”

他的下巴被吸血鬼有力的手指强制抬起。他摇着头想要摆脱，无济于事。有什么东西锁在他的脖颈。一只银项圈。冰冷的金属按在他跳动的脉搏上，加剧了屈辱感，提醒他他将被一只吸血鬼征服，用吸血鬼理应惧怕的银器，在这座神坛上，在他本应在此替主布道而救赎世人的神坛上，在他本应受万人敬仰的这座神坛上。他的手无力地握紧，像是要抓住最后的希望，指间却只有空气，别无他物。

“你是我的主……是我的方向，是我人生的答案，是我所有的指望……”他不停地念诵着。

“你的主不会拯救你的，神父。”吸血鬼的手指抚上他的胸口，“屈服于我吧，神父，我会带你感受你的主永远无法给你的极乐……”

“我依靠你如鱼需要水……如树需要土……求主供给我，使我在仇敌面前挺立得胜……”莱万紧闭双眼，不为所动地继续着。

“还不肯吗，我的神父？那就让我带你……”博阿滕捉住他的欲望，在手中把玩着。莱万压抑着喘息。博阿滕的声音低沉而诱惑，“看看地狱的样子吧。”

吸血鬼从黑袍下抽出了什么东西。一条短鞭，黑色的皮鞭，有着独特的光泽。鞭稍抵上莱万的下颌，接着向下，沿着他身体的中线，缓缓划过胸口，腹肌，肚脐，停在他的前端。那里已经开始挺立，吐出透明的液体。被紧缚的神父扭过头去，吸血鬼强迫他转过脸。他黑色眼睛和神父的蓝眼睛对视着。很近的距离。神父炙热急促的呼吸喷在他脸上。

皮鞭在空气里划出破风的声响。鲜红的鞭痕在神父的身体上浮现出来，从右乳到左侧的腹肌。神父发出一声哀鸣，他的声音在空旷的教堂里回荡。吸血鬼没有给他喘息的机会，第二鞭随之而来，在神父的身体上画下一个完美的X。吸血鬼的动作狠戾而稳健，莱万的乳尖已经红肿挺立。疼痛使他在十字架上扭动着身躯，他的祷词在呜咽中已经听不清。博阿滕收了手，手里的皮鞭一下下打在自己高度及膝的皮靴上，跟着这样的节奏，他绕着莱万一圈圈地踱步。神父扬起头大口呼吸。起初烧灼的痛感似乎得到了缓解，他刚刚吐出下一段祷词的第一个音节，博阿滕手中的鞭子便准确地落在了他的腹部。鞭痕长而可怖，横亘莱万的腹肌，却恰到好处地保持着没有出血。莱万颤抖着，几乎是从牙缝间挤出了下一个词语，却马上又挨了一鞭。

不多时他的身体布满了长长短短的鞭痕。猩红色的线条是性爱的装饰。博阿滕下手极有节奏与技巧，痛感渐渐烧成一团欲望的火。那鞭子甚至照顾了他的双球与分身，他的欲望高高挺立，涨得发红变紫。博阿滕深深地看他一眼。“我的神父，你喜欢这个是吗？”

莱万咬紧了下唇。“不……不……”他的拒绝从齿缝挤出。

“我的神父，你的主不喜欢谎言。”吸血鬼的手指故作爱怜地抚上他的脸颊，“不如，就说出来吧。”

“不……我……我不喜欢。”他的蓝眼睛盯住了吸血鬼。吸血鬼翘起嘴角。他的手玩弄着神父的下体。圆润的指甲戳弄着他顶端的小孔。他的眼神不曾躲闪，直直地看进神父的眼睛里。他感受着神父血管的跳动，感受着他欲望的膨胀，感受他的前液打湿他的手掌。

莱万射了出来，射在吸血鬼手里。他不停颤抖。他已经尽了自己最大的努力，但他失败了。他生平第一次感受到性爱的快感。他是不是犯了不可饶恕的罪过。他绝望地闭上眼。

“现在，我们一起下地狱吧，神父。”吸血鬼咬住他的耳垂。尖利的锋刃贴着皮肤划过，绳索断裂，莱万摔倒在地。


	2. Chapter 2

吸血鬼的手冰冷如同此刻莱万身下的大理石，时时刻刻与他灼热的皮肤相接触来提醒他眼前的处境。只是他的大脑再也无法思考。那温度几乎要让他烫伤，他不知道地狱的模样，不过那传说中的烈火，大概也不过如此。或许这个还要更糟。这是他生而为人必须偿还的罪孽吗，这是主的考验吗，或者这是自己人类的身躯上一道新的疤痕，他不知道。他所知道的是吸血鬼的信息素正包裹着他全身上下每一个感官，把他淹没，让他情不自禁地沉沦。威士忌的味道此时是催情的药剂，欲望正燃烧成一场燎原的火，面前的一切扭曲着，十字架、天主像、祭坛，统统化成色彩诡谲线条纷乱的画作。他的世界里唯一清晰的事物是眼前依旧一身黑衣的吸血鬼。他闭上眼扭过头去，空气变得稀薄，他大口地喘息着，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

博阿滕跪下来，双腿分开骑跨在神父身上。他俯下身，把鼻尖埋在神父颈窝，那不是寻常的Omega甜美的气息，神父的气味有些淡，似乎是薄荷，但那味道还没浓郁起来，他还没有真正发情。博阿滕扯开个笑容，这样的莱万多夫斯基神父，真是让人欲罢不能。他深深呼吸着神父的气息，双臂将神父圈在怀中。神父无意识地挣扎着，潮红的皮肤上血色的鞭痕格外耀眼。这是自己的杰作，或许将会是自己最得意的作品了。

他舔舔唇，用犬齿咬上神父雪白的脖颈。吸血鬼没有探出他的獠牙，不过这感觉一样让莱万颤栗。温热湿润的口腔与敏感的腺体接触，莱万的体温正越升越高，他能感觉到后穴难耐的空虚感。他的四肢正不由自主地大张开，就像在祈求吸血鬼的进入。情热就要降临，莱万痛恨这种软弱的感觉。一阵刺痛。

博阿滕尝到的不只是香甜的新鲜血液。有种气味在鼻尖炸裂开来。新鲜的薄荷与柠檬，莱万多夫斯基神父的味道像他本人一样令人享受并难忘。神父的双眼彻底失焦，他的气息他的鲜血他的模样，这一切几乎令博阿滕发狂。莱万的嘴唇早已在这折磨中被他自己咬得鲜血淋漓，博阿滕吻上那饱受蹂躏的双唇，封缄住莱万的喘息。神父扭动着身体，他的四肢缠上了博阿滕，以一种无比淫靡的姿态，把自己的一切彻底无所顾忌地展示在博阿滕面前。再没有时间了，博阿滕一把扯下自己身上碍事的衣物，露出黑豹一样健壮优美的身形。紧接着一根手指探进莱万的甬道。

情热早已为博阿滕准备好莱万的身体。他的甬道湿润又柔软，紧紧地包裹住博阿滕的手指。那手指在里面缓慢地抽插着，每一次都插进更深的深处，屈伸旋转，神父发出呜咽，不知是不习惯还是不满足。

手指加到三根，博阿滕寻找着那甜蜜的一点，终于他听到了自己想听的那一声变了调的呻吟，莱万的挣扎变得剧烈起来，他的双腿缠上博阿滕的腰把他拉得更近些。“这样主动吗，神父？”博阿滕调笑着。回应他的是神父羞怯的呜咽。博阿滕坏心地用手指打着圈按压着那里，神父的分身吐出前液，那东西挺立在哪里，湿滑的液体流淌下来，显得分外可怜。模糊的意识告诉莱万，那极乐的顶点似乎就要到了……

博阿滕抽出了手指。

神父用红红的、充满水汽的眼神看着吸血鬼。他应该是想要愤怒的，但他此刻的状态让愤怒变得不那么可信起来。“我的神父，你想要吗？”吸血鬼低沉的声音在莱万耳边响起。莱万点点头。

“我不明白你是什么意思，我尊敬的神父。您能说出来吗？”

“想……我想要……”莱万的声音细若蚊呐，他直勾勾地盯住博阿滕，如同溺水者盯住不远处的小船。

“您要什么，我的神父？”吸血鬼诱哄着身下人。

“我……我……想要……呜……想要你……”莱万的脸红得能滴出血来。

“想要我做什么——”吸血鬼话没说完，神父直起身子一口咬上他的嘴唇。一个血腥味浓重的不清醒的吻，吸血鬼觉得自己脑子里有什么东西消失了。

博阿滕握住了莱万的腰肢，他高昂的欲望直接没入莱万体内，没有停顿也没有犹豫。深入的巨物使神父发出痛苦的呻吟。他的身体从未被这样的东西开拓，突来的直茎似乎要将他从下而上劈为两半。他喘息着扭动身体，试图寻找一个能让自己不那么疼痛的姿势，然而只是徒劳。那欲望将他的体内完全填满，甚至不给他一点逃脱的空间。博阿滕按紧了他，缓缓地开始了抽插。

异物感并没有持续很久，Omega的身体结构正让这灭顶的快感深入莱万骨髓中每一分每一寸。博阿滕很快找到了节奏，他伏在莱万身上，伴着抽插的动作撕咬着莱万的胸口。敏感的红樱上鞭痕仍在灼痛，性欲和挑逗让它们尖尖挺立，昏黄的灯光下那两点极有视觉冲击力。莱万呻吟着，口中的动静不知是拒绝还是鼓励，蓝眼睛半闭着，有什么东西在里面闪闪发亮。博阿滕抓着他的手，引着他把滚烫的手掌覆上自己挺立的阴茎。“告诉我，神父，神学院的修士们教导你该怎样让自己快乐了吗？”吸血鬼耳语着，莱万胡乱点点头。他的动作有些粗暴，博阿滕几乎可以肯定他会弄疼自己。不，他们没有教导过他，他需要一个真正懂得的人来教导。于是博阿滕握住神父长长的手指，带着他和着自己抽插的动作撸动。神父的喘息越发急促，听起来就像是要窒息而死。然后博阿滕拉开了他的手，神父发出不满的嘤咛。吸血鬼恶意地笑起来，他把莱万的双手举过头顶按住，无视他的挣扎，然后吸血鬼的动作越发用力，每一下似乎都要撞进神父的最深处。他能感觉到神父体内那神奇的器官了，欲望的顶端抵在宫口，神父像是意识到了什么一样疯狂地挣扎着，但这没有什么用处，吸血鬼已经将他钉在了地上。只要一下，再一下——

子宫被彻底打开，吸血鬼的巨物在他的体内成结，卡在他的宫口。滚烫的精液被强制灌入，似乎要把神父烧穿。与此同时獠牙刺穿了他的结合腺，神父的味道灌进吸血鬼喉中。空气中弥漫着新的信息素气味，那是结合的标志。剧烈的刺激让莱万再也无法承受，他一泄而出。

“欢迎来到地狱，我的神父。”

世界黑暗之前莱万多夫斯基神父听见博阿滕这样说。


End file.
